


Star Falls

by Catfish_Sr



Series: Star Falls Multiples [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Eldoria De Sardet, F/M, Female De Sardet - Freeform, M/M, Maybe I could fix it, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, Who wouldn't love the CaptainS?, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfish_Sr/pseuds/Catfish_Sr
Summary: A Naut rides the tide. But Captain Vasco found his life turned upside down when he arrived Teer Fradee, be stripped of his ship and ordered to serve the noble woman he spend one good night in the expectation of never see her again, together with her ever grumpy Master of Weaponry. For the first time in his life, Vasco couldn't tell where this tempest would take him.





	1. Chapter 1

Weather reading was a basic technique for a Naut captain, but still, for him the weather of Teer Fradee was unpredictable at the best, unreasonable at the worst. The alternation of heavy rain and heavy fogs had lasted for a week. In this weather, even the Legate of the Congregation could not charm a cart to leave the city. Siora returned to her tribe for a while (said the weather is nothing for the natives), and the rest of them were just hanging around. Well to be exact, only Vasco was wandering. He tried to have some time for himself, to think things over as De Sardet helped him uncovered his true identity--a child from the House D’arcy who was given out in exchange for the wealth of the family. If De Sardet had sensed him trying to put more distance between them, she didn't say a word. Or rather, all she offered was gentle smiles of understanding, told him to take his time. Meanwhile she was busying herself helping Kurt investigated some Coin Guards’ questionable internal affairs. It just frustrated Vasco even more with absolutely no reasons.

When the rain stopped, sometimes Vasco would go to the store at the port just to check if his brother had got back. And the answer was still no, either because of the bad weather or, according to the woman who was very annoyed by Vasco’s persistent presence, some troubles his brother got himself in again. For Vasco, it seems he was stranded in the middle of a heavy fog, yearned for the ocean but cannot reach it. He rarely returned to the Legate's residence since then, despite they all have the respective rooms there. The stillness of the land is maddening enough, with the sounds dissipate in the carpet, the quietness there was suffocating. At least here in the tavern, rum and sailors’ hubbub was ever flowing.

The rain stopped again early this morning，the fog was still heavy. It was more crowded in the tavern than the past few days, more locals and guards were out here to enjoy a rainless night. Suddenly some people cheered, the air changed in the tavern, spirit rise in a bat of an eye. Vasco raised his head from his mug curiosly, and caught the cabin boy squeezing through the crowd towards him. “Oi, Captain! You are here! Your legate is fighting in the arena, thought you'd want to see that!”

He found himself stood up before he even realized. De Sardet? Fights in the pit? Right now?

“What happened?” he asked.

“‘don’t know, said the Legate run from the door of the coin guards dungeon straight into the arena, jumped down to the pit without a word, without her armor too.”

The fighting pit was surely not made for the royal lasses like De Sardet to fight in, even a decent fighter as she was. Kurt better be there watch her royal ass. Still, seriously, no armor?

He bristled. “You’re damn right, I’d better not miss this.”

As soon as he reached the stand of the arena, he spot Kurt standing right beside the Arena Master, his two-handed sword was out on his shoulder. Down the pit was De Sardet, indeed only wearing her embroidered noble-blue coat, circling round a giant crocodile-like creature with a native kid he never saw before.

“Kurt, ”he called out, “what are you doing here?”

“Watch. ”he sneered. His eyes didn’t leave the pit, the scars on his face almost kneaded together.

“Won’t you be down there too? Thought you’re her bodyguard.”

“ she wouldn’t let me.” he bristled. “None the matter, I’ll jump if she can’t handle it, she likes it or not.”

Vasco looked down to the pit. De Sardet dance around the creature within calculated distance, kept herself on the flank to control the pace of the fight, easier to avoid its charge while allowed her to attack with one step closer. She seemed at ease, coordinated her movement with the native kid, who seemed doing nothing more than drawing the creature’s attention by irritating it.

“What’s the kid for?”Vasco asked.

“The damsel in distress,” Kurt snorted, “remember the native merchant? He’s his nephew, got himself into a dispute with the Coin Guards before _Her Excellency_ got his uncle the license. The kid was arrested and threw into the pit without a trial. We barely caught up with it.”he shook his head, sighed exasperatedly.

Vasco hummed. The kid really didn’t have an idea of what he’s doing with the hammer. “So De Sardet there is his champion then? Good luck for him, or he’d already been dead.”

“Or she could just use her silver tongue to pull him out instead of jumping down herself!”

Vasco chuckled, watching De Sardet slipped from the creature’s charge with dance-like steps while stroking back right at its left ribcage with her rapier, ripped open a bloody gap behind its foreleg. The creature roared, the audience cheered around them.

_She didn’t falter for one bit while face the giant, live-tree monster alone, separated from everyone else. How she circled round the monster, evaluated it like a predator; how she danced around those monstrous limbs, slipped away from destructive charges with lightening reflex; how she smoothly switched between her rapier and pistol, gave back precise strikes one after another._

“Well, I’ll never know. There was a time I had the privilege to witness a young lady slaughtered a monster as huge as a building totally on her own. I must say whoever trained the lady the art of the combat must be a very competent one.”

Kurt’s back tensed. He cleared his throat, eyeing him under his hat, “don’t remind me,” he muttered under his breath, cleared his throat again, and looked back to the pit.

Vasco smirked. It always quite a sight if you could get the royal weapon master stump on his words. Down there the creature was obviously exhausted, De Sardet jumped aside from a swap of its tail, while the kid stepped in crushing its head under his hammer. The audience roared, whistling and applauding for the warriors.

Kurt grunted, sheathed his sword back onto his back. De Sardet climbed up to the stand, a big smile on her face. “Kurt!” She called out, beamed at him, “How did I fight?”

“Your stance is overly loose the most of the time, and your arm overly stretched when you back-slashed. ” Kurt started drawing down immediately without mercy, “It seems you get sloppy with the weaker opponents recently, I shall beat this trace out of you before it becomes a bad habit, or it’ll get you killed." He took a step closer, breathing down at the legate, "And never, ever, jump into the fighting pit without your armor,_your Excellency_.”

“Alright, alright, " De Sardet laughed a little, took a step back, raised her hands as a peace offering, "I get your point, my good master of weaponry. I'll try not to get you worried in the future. But-oh! Hi,captain!”

Vasco couldn't help but smiled, touched his tricorne as a greeting. “It was a good fight, your Excellency.”

If it was not for the waving shadows around them, he might think her face just flushed a little bit deeper. Sweat still rolling down from her forehead, illuminated by the lamp light, tracing the graceful curve of her neck before dissipated into her collar. Vasco felt himself swallowed.

De Sardet chuckled, if not a little bit nervously. “Then I’m glad the entertainment was well provided.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, snorted loudly. Shades got even deeper on De Sardet’s face. “Well,” she got her posture back quickly enough. To business then. “It’s good the captain’s here too. Siora was back this afternoon, before I departed from the court she informed me that there won’t be any more rain expected in the next two weeks, and the fog will dissipate in the midnight. We will depart for Hikmet tomorrow morning. “She inclined her head towards Vasco, “you might want to come back to the residence to pack up, Captain.”

“Will do.” Vasco answered, “Thank you, Your Excellency.”

* * *

To Hikmet then. Vasco laid on the bed in his room in the Legate’s residence. The brother of his seemed to be a troublemaker, sounded like the young Constantin in De Sardet and Kurt's banter. It made Vasco worried a bit, while young Constantin made more troubles for himself therefor for his cousin, rather than for other people, still there were several times he merely able to keep his life only thanks to De Sardet.

It made him wonder, too. Because--a noble family, a troublemaker-brother, a similar rapier-and-pistol fighting style--all of these like an foggy image in the mirror. What would it like, to grow up as a noble? Everything at hands, never waking up freezing in the midnight? The only hard labor was practicing sword with the weapon master; the only troubles were dealing with the mess his brother created?

The bed was soft and fluffy underneath him, without a touch of dampness from the sea. But the stillness of the land chased him from slumber. The bed was a little too soft, too big.

Too empty.

_The deck rocked gently underneath him,strong thighs held him down. Moonlight poured in through the porthole, painted her silhouette; sweat rolled down her neck, illuminated under the lamp. She rose and fell above him, drove him into his narrow bed. He struggled to sit up, supported himself with elbows, one hand grasped her thigh, another reached for her waist, and thrust up, thrust up again with the rock of the waves,broke her rhythm. She moaned, head fell back, grey hair falling around her shoulder. Lithe muscles flexing under his grasp, he’ll gonna leave marks there. “Look at me, “he panted, pulled himself out, only the tip of him remained inside her, “look at me, your Excellency," and thrust in with one stroke, hilted himself to the end. She cried out, voice broken, her channel quivered round him. Still she struggled to look down, her hair cast a shadow on her face; their gaze locked together, her pale eyes dazzled with desire._

He sighed, felt himself hardened.

De Sardet said she met his brother at her early age.

Would it be him instead?

Could it be possible, if he was a noble, their affair wouldn’t be only a memorable night to end an exceptionally smooth voyage in the expectation of never see each other again? Wouldn’t be only an beautiful exotic memory to cherish in the maddening stillness in the countless following days?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt had a night off, Vasco felt defensive for Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes "the secondary business" of the Coin. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

Kurt woke up to an insufferable heat, soaking in sweat. He pushed aside the blanket and groaned, stared up to the flickering shadows on the ceiling, disoriented and dizzy, until he started to aware of the soft breath beside him.

The air was stifled, weighting down and crushing him. He struggled to sit up, felt the dizziness worsened. Cursed under his breath, he moved to the edge of the bed as quiet as he could. The girl was still fast asleep, he looked at her for a while.

Her dark skin was exquisite and smooth, delicate bumps lined her spine till hidden under the cover. Her slender arms hugged the pillow tightly, strands of dark hair stick to her neck. A sweetheart indeed, but... Kurt sighed, a hint of nausea rose in his stomach. He cursed quietly again and stood up, put on his clothes slowly, the girl was still dead asleep when he finished. He lifted the curtain and went out.

"Won’t you stay the night, Captain?" Asked the lieutenant.

"Too hot here. Gonna grab a drink."

What he needed more was some fresh air. Though Hikmet barracks was located on the far end of the city, the taste of chemicals still lingered in the air. And the distance from Legate’s resident set him restless.

Green Blood was upset earlier. He wondered if she knew where he was heading while she never mentioned anything. She was no longer a naive kid for quite some time now, rationally he agreed to the idea years ago; yet it was only until his witnessed her assiduity as she shouldered her new responsible on this isle, he started to comprehend the fact truly. And she kept her minds and concerns to herself even more, like an adult woman, after the arrival. They kept their light banters like the old times, but they hardly reached anything deeper. While he always followed behind her closely, their distant was more like the range between the Legate’s Resident and the Hikmet barrack.

It should be none of his concerns, yet it unsettled him. Here now he was wondering what her conceivable opinions would be, and he did not even understand why he started to get bothered by her unshared opinions after all these years.

_ Or because he don't want to understand, not right now._

He groaned, shook his head. Right now he need a drink more then before.

There weren’t many people in the early morning. He asked for a mug of beer and found himself an empty table in the corner. But as soon as he sat down and took a sip, he found the tricorn next to him was quite familiar.

"Didn’t expect to meet you here, sailor."

"You look terrible, Kurt." the Naut Captian greeted.

Kurt snorted. "Alliance's latest formula, no side effects my ass."

"To be fair, you are supposed to be asleep at this hour. And aren’t the girls here take care of it already?"

"Belt and braces never hurt,” he sipped his beer, glimpsed at the Naut, “what, you don’t take it when you are…relaxing?”

"There we have the Naut Magic". Vasco said smugly, "but you are right. As we welcome sea-borns, it’s bad for business if all the kids run loose on the ship."

"So why aren't you in the bar at the port?" Kurt amused.

"Laugh it up." Vasco snorted. "What about you? Too old to keep up with the young girl?”

"Watch your tongue, sailor."

"What?" It was Vasco's turn to be amused. "You came up from downstairs. What did you think I was implying? "

Kurt rubbed the bridge of his nose. He stared at Vasco's smug face for a moment, considered his dizziness and nausea, and decided to let go of the topic.

So they both nursed their liquor in silence. Strangely, Kurt felt much more relaxed than anytime before since he arrived on this isle.

"The way De Sardet dismissed you was rude, earlier today." Vasco said suddenly.

"What?” Kurt amused, “Defend the honor of an old soldier?"

"She shouldn't treat you like that," Vasco went on, more likely to himself, "you were just worried."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Everyone has their down times."

"Does she always like that?"

"No."

They fell into silent again, sipping their beer quietly.

"You have problems with the lady, so spit it, sailor."

"No I don't." Vasco denied, if not a little bit too defensive. "But even if I do, it's not your concern."

"You are well aware that I'm her Excellency’s bodyguard, hmn? So if it concerned her Excellency, it concerned me.” Kurt’s tone was light.

However, Vasco knew better. Still he couldn’t help but challenge: “And yet you were dismissed, Sir bodyguard."

Kurt chucked softly, "Dismissed or not, today is my day off."

Vasco was surprised, "Day off?"

"Well. Since I told the Lady that I hardly get a chance to spend time with my comrades when we first arrived in New Serene, she insisted that I should have at least one day off in a week if we are in the city. She would be angrier if I was back at the resident, that is. "

He was taken back a little, "I’ve never expect that, I’ll admit. "

"De Sardet cares about people, Captain. More than most of the others.” Kurt looked into his eyes, “When I'm saying ‘most of the others’, I'm not saying ‘most of the nobles’. She works herself to the ground for it. " He took a sip of beer, studied him closely.

"Alright." Vasco sighed, lowered his eyes, "I have a few...concerns."

"Do speak."

"I'm a sea-given as you already know. Lady De Sardet helped me found my original family…and my brother. But he got himself into a trouble, owing a lot bunch of money. The debt collectors are after him. I’ll have to ask her help again because I couldn’t reach him today as he was in an aristocratic casino. But... I think I have to ask for your help at the same time."

"De Sardet is a decent swordswoman," Kurt continually studied him, "So why ask for an outsider? I thought you’d want it be discreet."

"I expect conflict. I know De Sardet is competent, but don't you think she is a little off? Recently?"

"Continue."

The Naut Captain wiped his face and sighed. "Look, it's not that I want to drive a wedge between you and your employer, but you’ve been her master of arms for a long time, haven't you not? I assume you already aware that these days it's much obvious that, her pace is not stable and her mood been much more agitated. I only known the lass for a short time, yet I've watched she fought with the tree-monster and sparred with you back on the voyage. She was much more pleasant at that time. "

Kurt mused a while, apparently considering his words.

"Heavy work, I assume." He finally decided, "She was a fledgling under the court's wings on the continent, but part of the court itself here on the isle. She is capable, but it's weighing her down no matter what she'd put on."

But the Naut didn't buy any of it. "There I'd thought we were companions." he sneered quietly, "Don’t insult yourself while insult my intelligence. You can't miss what I perceived. Today when I was cornered by Egon's thugs, De Sardet appeared from nowhere knocking down both me and the guys with a spectacular flush. You were dismissed after you two quarrel over her twisted ankle later, which I believe she twisted it during the 'appearing'. And she was even more agitated after the encounter than before it. I'd say that's what set her off. It’s bad when a mage hurt herself when she’s using magic. Her power is unstable and you know it.”

Kurt leaned back to the wall and staring into the ceiling and sighed, “Apologize, sailor.” He felt the exhaustion percolated into his bones. “Yes, you are right. I’ve been aware. And If even you have noticed it too, it should be much worse than I presumed. You speak true, I'll accompany you tomorrow, and I'll talk to the Lady.”

"Well, thank you for that.” Vasco relaxed, “And... Good luck with the talking. "

Kurt suddenly felt agitated too, he was too tired to put up with the sailor’s shit, whatever it was. "I appreciate that you were concerning for me, truly. But have no worries, Lady De Sardet is a very reasonable lady from her very young age, she’ll come round and blame herself in no time.” He shook his head, took a gulp from his mug and continued, “We tried to get her a magic trainer when she was a child, but none was competent enough. Her magic was a little off, they always said. However, as long as it was weak it didn’t matter, so the court gave up the idea eventually and have me train her out of it, to rely on melees and guns only. But now it seems won’t work anymore. Since arrived here, her power increased rapidly. "

"And, in exchange for my assistance," he watched the sailor grimly, "I’ll request you never mention these to other people. Her Excellency’s magic already attracted some attention in the past, and now it’ll only bring her more trouble to her diplomatic work. I'll find her a competent trainer, Siora already mentioned the Natives might help. In the meantime, please keep it discreet. But thank you again for bringing this to me, truly."

Vasco lost his words for a while. When he came around, the Naut Captain nodded, “My lips are sealed, Captain Kurt. ‘Home is the sailor, home from sea’, but alas, I don't have a ship and crew anymore. You are my only companions now, aren’t you?”

Mischievous sparked in Kurt’s eyes, “Was that a poem? " he asked.

But before he could tease the Naut further, a slim figure appeared at the top of the stairs. Dark skin glittering under the candlelight, the girl walked towards them with a sly smile; her hip swaying, her breasts nearly fell out of her low-cut dress. She came up to them and with a feinted stagger, fell into Kurt's arms.

"You're here, my good captain! Now come back to the bed."

"Well, I still have a few words with my friend. Why don’t you enjoy your peaceful night a little long while?"

"Your friend?" The girl turned to look at Vasco, reaching out her hand stroking the Naut’s tattooed face, "what a handsome sailor! If you'd like, I can serve you both. "

Vasco chuckled, took her hand and kissed it on the back. “Aren’t you a sweetheart, my lass? But alas, here I think our tired captain needs more rest. He’s old after all, so I won’t bother you."

Kurt groaned. "Please, Emil…"

"It’s Selina, my good captain! " She feigned hurt, hands clenched on her breast.

"Sorry Selina, why don't you go downstairs, please? I'll be there soon."

The girl pouted, kissed him on the cheek loudly, and turned to wink at Vasco, "anytime, my sweet sailor". Then she slipped away from Kurt, went back to the stairs with her hip swaying.

"Isn’t she a little minx. " Vasco laughed.

Kurt sighed. "Now I really feel I’m too old."

"Really? if that so, you only need to rent a room upstairs."

Kurt snorted, but remained silent.

"Oh! So she is quite... a contrary beauty, isn’t she?" Vasco seemed all too smug.

"You don't know what you're talking about, so stop.” Kurt warned.

"Hmm, maybe I know. I never oppose the idea of…sharing a room with…a companion. And you don't even have to suffer all the side effects of the drops. " The sailor snickered.

"You really don't know what you're talking about." Kurt put his half-finished beer down and stood up, "Thank you for the information. Good night, Captain." 

* * *

When Kurt laid back on the bed, Selina's nimble limbs entangled themselves with his immediately. The air was hot and heavy, the nausea demanded his attention again, yet his mind refused to calm down.

Back toone week before, he should pay more attention at that night.In the mineoutside the New Serene, Green Blood was already dawn to swords fight with three thugs when he caught up with her. He’d simply accepted her explanation that she got there much faster because she jumped down rather than use the ladder. But now when he reconsidered, she should’ve used the her magic trick to “appeared” there. The customs officer who was knocked out cold nearby didn’t have any trace of physical intact on his head, or wounds on his body. The poor guy was ashamed of himself afterward, but in fact it might not because he fainted out of scare, but more likely been knocked out by Green Blood’s newly found magic power.

And it only brought a nastier question: Could he really found her a competent magic trainer? Could he succeed where the court failed?

_ Only the isle was yet being asked. It seemed that at the end, very pursuing of theirs came down to this isle. _

He caressed the girl's silky back absently, her breath slowly become quite and even. He sighed, Green Blood's unsettling silence came back to his mind, as the Naut Captain's proposal just need to seize this opportunity to sneak in. He closed his eyes, banished the all the tangled thoughts with all his might, willing himself sank into a restless sleep.


End file.
